A summer to remeber Fixed version
by Sexylexiangel
Summary: Schools out and you know what that means. summer vacation! Join Aya,Miyu, Ran, Yuya, Rei,Mami, and Monkey boy as they fall in love have fun and kick it GAL style. REDA AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES! Aya x Rei Yuya x Mami Ran x Chichi Miyu x Yamato
1. Chapter 1

A summer to Remember (A GALS fic)

A summer to Remember (A GALS fic)

Ch.1- Last day

"Come on bell ring already" Ran Kotobuki urged the bell. "Just urging it won't make it ring faster. Miyu thinks you should just wait" Miyu Yamazaki replied. "Finally I won't have to study all the time" Aya Hoshino said. "I already made plans for us to go to Worpara with Yuya, Mami, Rei, and Monkey Boy "! Ran announced proudly. "Yay now Miyu can wear her new bathing suit"! "Me too it's so cute" Ran said swinging it around. "There you go swinging it around again" Miyu and Aya said sweat dropping. Aya put all of her things into her backpack from her desk. She peered out of the window and saw Mami, Yuya, and Monkey Boy. Where was Rei? Maybe he didn't feel like coming today. But then she saw him. It wasn't like Rei Otohata was hard to look at. He was just really over whelming to take in one glance. Not to mention those pretty eyes…….. The bell rang. "Yes" Ran cried dragging Miyu and Aya outside. "Not so fast Miyu is dizzy"! "Ran wait you're going too fast". But it was too late and she went slamming into Rei. Why Otohata of all people? She was about to slip but he steadied her. "Arigato, Otohata- kun" Aya said. "Be careful Aya" he said with just the hint of a smile. "Hi Ran" Yuya Aso said. Everyone knew that he loved Ran except for her of course. "Hey Kotobuki" Mami said. "Yo" said Rei. "Okay lets go now Miyu made lunch for everyone, where's Yamato"? "He said he'll meet up with us later" Ran said. "Miyu will count the minutes"! They all laughed. "To Worpara"! Ran yelled from the train window. Aya smiled and snuggled down into her seat. This was turning out to be a good last day after all.


	2. WorparaTrip exciting

Ch

Ch.2- Worpara + trip exciting

"Yay Worpara"! Ran said dashing inside. "Let's go on the slide"! Miyu said. "Okay"! "Wait for Miyu"! "And Mami"! So they all ended up on the big slide waiting in line. "Please get in groups of two" said the operator guy. Group 1 was Ran and Monkey Boy. "Woo- hoo" she shouted as they flew down the slide. Group was Miyu and Yamato. "Are you ready Miyu"? "Miyu's always ready". They shot down the slide. "Miyu's scared"! she shouted. Group 3 was Mami and Yuya. "Come on 2nd place" Ran called impatiently. But Yuya was afraid of heights. "Okay" he said and Mami pushed him in. "AHHHH"! They screamed all the way down. Group 4 was Aya and Otohata. "Otohata- kun are you ready"? "Mmm". She gingerly got in with im behind her. They shot down the slide. Aya held on to Rei for dear life. "Aya" he protested. Aya shut her eyes tightly getting redder by the second. They hit the water. But Aya got caught on something. No don't drown! Stupid- A pair of strong arms lifted her out of the water. She pushed the hair out of her face. "Arigato, Yam- Otohata"?! She hadn't meant to sound as snotty as she did. Otohata raised an eyebrow. "Surprised I could've let you drown you know" he said. "Gomen- sai Otohata I thought it was Yamato. I didn't mean to-"Rei laughed a sound she loved. "What's so funny" Ran demanded threatening him with a fist. He smacked it away and laughed louder. He had a low musical laugh which Aya loved. And they all started cracking up for no reason. "No really what's so funny"? Aya asked. Rei lost it.


	3. ReiphonecallHappyGAL

Ch

Ch.3- Rei + Phone call Happy GAL

It was 7:30 am. Aya Hoshino was up and dressed, reading a good book. Her hair was still slightly damp from yesterday's Worpara trip. She smiled when she thought of Rei's laugh. She wished she could have taped it- Rrrrrrrring her phone rung. "Hoshino residence". "Hello Aya". "Who is this"? "You don't know my voice"? "Um,no". "It's Otohata"! "Gomen- sai Otohata- kun is there anything wrong"? "No I was just seeing what you were doing this morning". "Nothing just reading until Ran calls at 10:30". "Are you hungry"? Aya laughed. "What kind of question is that Otohata"? "Are you"/? "Hai". "Well I don't have to work today and I was wondering if you wanted to go eat". "With…..you "she asked hesitantly. His laughter brought her up short. "Hai and I thought Ran's brain was basic". "Hey"! "So I'll see you in 15 minutes or less". "Good see you at Palm tree". Aya jumped up and down like a small child in a candy store. She had a date with Otohata!


	4. Breakfast at Palm tree

Ch

Ch.4- Breakfast +Palm tree Date

As usual Rei had beaten her there. But he had gotten her favorite spot. "Hoshino". "Otohata". "I already ordered for us I hope you don't mind" he said. "No I don't mind how have you been Otohata"? "Does it really matter how I feel"? Aya was taken aback. "Of course it does Rei. Everyone ahs feelings. Even you Mister Ice man and don't give me that look". "I've never know you were so bold" he said. "It runs in the family". "No one would want to know how I feel and no one would care so I don't". "Rei Otohata! Never say you don't care! If you don't than I will oaky"? She said blushing and grasping his hand. Maybe hanging out with Ran had made her a little too bold. She internally flinched at her own boldness. But Rei just smiled. "Okay" he said. "I feel surprised". "See that was easy! I was just like you never wanting to show my feelings but something's just have to be said". "Hmm". "Don't hmm me tell me what your thinking". He motioned for her to come to his side of the booth. She leaned in. "I'm thinking that I like this new Aya better, little Mole". "And I'm thinking that I like the new Otohata better too" she whispered back. Electricity charged the air around them. "Otohata-kun"? "Yes"? "What are you thinking"? "That I would very much like to kiss you" he said making her blushed tomato red. "Me too but we're not even dating". "Well were on a date little mole, and if I ask to see you again then we will be dating" he said smoothing her hair. He abruptly leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. Aya turned as red as Otohata's shirt. "I'll pay for it" he said going up to the desk leaving Aya dumfounded._ Nani o suru no mo aitsu no koto kagme shimatte boku ga Aitsu de ippini naru. Tomeka coni no mo aistu ga ite kurani ite boku nani no dekinai-_ "This is Hoshino". "Aya! Miyu has been calling you for 5 minutes now were supposed to meet up in the square where are you"? "I'm out at breakfast". "Where and with who"? "At Palm Tree with Otohata". "You're on a date with Otohata! Miyu is so happy for you will you bring him we're doing a cara- mara today (A cara mara means karaoke marathon which is common knowledge for GALS) and Ran will be stoked"! "So how is it going"? "Great I finally got Otohata to say how he feels". "Wow Miyu is very excited for you okay well call me later I want details". "Okay bye Miyu". "Bye". Otohata returned. "Who was that"? "Miyu she wanted to know whether or not you wanted to go to cara- mara". "I don't know…." "Please Rei? I don't want to be alone with just the GALS to cara- mara I want you to come too". "Why" he smirked. "Because with your impatience and my horrible voice we can leave faster". "We as in me and you"? "Not if you don't want to". "I don't know we've had a very interesting day so far and you're okay to hang out with for a girl". "Arigato Rei- kun". "Oh and one more thing". "Hai"? "Don't cal me Rei- kun okay Hoshino- ppe"? "Fine but only if you promise to never call me Hoshino- ppe again as long as you live". "Done". They shook on it

Authors note: I told ya I'd update daily! It's no lie and summers here too! You will begin to know and love Sexylexiangel and her or my stories.

Just remember: Aya x Rei , Ran x Chichi , Yuya x Mami, Miyu x Yamato and for those of you Yuya x Mami hater don't worry I'll write a Yuya x Ran next time love ya on to the next chappie!


	5. Are Aya and Rei lovey dovey now?

Ch

Oh crap I forgot the disclaimer! So here it goes I don't own GALS or Cutey Honey. Or this computer! Kay read on I promise that this chapter will be longer Kay?

Chapter 5- a day in Shibuya

Aya and Rei waited patiently waited in the town square for Ran, Miyu, Yamato, Yuya, and Chichi. Monkey Boy arrived first. "Hey brother hey Aya- ppe"! He called. "Yo". "Hello Chichi" Aya said. "Ran- pyon"! He called out to the approaching GAL. "Chichi"! She called running to him." So what will we do today"? Ran asked when Miyu and Yamato arrived. "Bowling" Chichi asked. "Rejected"! "Worpara was fun" Yamato suggested. "So yesterday"! "Rei what do you wanna do"? "Looking a Reco shops" he said. "Rejected"! "Aya"? "We could go and see a movie". "Accepted come on lets go"! The movie was called Cutey Honey. The tickets were courtesy of Yuya and the popcorn was on Rei. "Aya Otohata what did you think of the movie"? Ran asked. One of veins popped because they were asleep. "GET UP"! She thundered waving her arms and legs. "You suggested it and now your asleep?!" "Gomen- sai Ran- sama I haven't gotten very much sleep". When they got outside ran asked what everyone wanted to do. "Aya and I are going down the street to a carnival" Rei said. "Aya"? Ran asked. "Hai Otohata and I are going do you want to"? "Hai come on Miyu Yamato and 2nd and chichi "! She called.

"Catch Miyu"! She said her and Yamato were in a jump a bunch. "Whoa be careful Miyu" Yamato said catching her gently. "Say ah Yuya" Mami said trying to get him to eat some cotton candy. Yuya sweat dropped. "Mami don't"- She shoved it into his mouth. He turned red. "You can't beat me Ran- pyon"! Chichi said. "No you can't beat me Chichi" Ran said Para- Para dancing harder. "Bring it on Ran- pyon"! "Smile Rei look happy" Aya said ruffling his hair. The camera went off. Aya kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. Flash. Rei kissed her on the cheek ands she knew that she blushed. She went to get the picture and they were stunning especially the last one. "Well what do you think Hoshino"? "I love them Otohata their beautiful"! "Look fireworks" Ran said pointing to the twilight sky. "Miyu loves fire works come on Yamato"! "Let's go Ran- pyon" Chichi said. "Come on Hoshino" Otohata said leading her to a tall hill. A flower grew on Yuya's head. "Finally I have a chance to be with Ran"! He whispered. _"ran- pyon these fireworks pale in comparison to your pure beauty"._ _"Oh Yuya"… "Ran". "Oh Yuya kiss me now". "Okay I'll be gentle"._ "Yuya we're going to miss it "! Mami barked. The couples leaned against each other and watching the brilliant colors fill the sky. Shyly Aya put her hand over Otohata's. It was warm and smooth. She wondered if his palms were soft. No one saw it but Rei actually blushed when she did this. Were her hands soft too? What would her shiny black hair feel like under his hands? What would she feel like to hold? Would she object if he stroked her face? She smelled so good too! Like Vanilla and Fruit but in a good way. The way her brown eyes widened when she saw another burst of color in the sky was magical. Rei wished that one day she would look at him like that and her eyes would be filled with that same sense of wonder. He flipped his hand over and he locked hands with her. He saw her pinken. His palms were smooth and Aya wanted to feel over them so bad that it was crazy. But Rei had beaten her to it. He was the one stroking her palm. "You don't mind do you"? He asked. "No it's fine" Aya said but inside she was a jumble of butterflies. She knew her face was red. She reached up and ran her fingers through his silky brown hair. Rei immediately turned scarlet. "It's my turn now" she said. But that's wasn't all. "Come here little mole" he said and Aya crawled closer to him. He quickly kissed her on the mouth. Aya was stunned. They weren't even officially dating were they? But this was……. Nice. But Rei was a little ashamed he had kissed her so early but he couldn't control himself. He heard a gasp and knew that all eyes were on him. "Miyu loves seeing them so happy". "Woo! Go Otohata"! Ran shouted. "Shh Ran don't ruin the moment"! Yamato said. Aya face felt as if it was on fire. Normally she would have slapped a guy that kissed her so fast but Otohata was different. Normally she would've been embarrassed. But this time was different. She let Rei continue to kiss her with six pairs of curious eyes staring at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For real Aya's kidnapped?

"_Nani o suru a mo aistu no koto kagme shimatte boku ga aitsu de ippani naru."Aya sang. _ Today was her day off from Palm tree.

Otohata had to work today also. She paced around Shibuya with an iced coffee in hand."Miyu isn't here right now. Please leave a message and Miyu will get back to you"!

Beep. "Hi Miyu- Miyu it's Aya I was just wondering whether you wanted to go toCara- Mara with Ran and me".

Aya cut off her phone and bumped into someone. But it wasn't Rei this guy didn't smell like cinnamon and vanilla.

"Miss Hoshino" he called. "Hello" she said trying to walk off. But he grabbed her arm. "Where are you going"? He growled.

"No Katase I don't want anything to with you anymore"! She yelled. "You still love him don't you? Even though he treats you bad and makes you cry"? he growled.

"He's not like that you'll never know Otohata- Kun. No one else understands him like I do"! "The boy is a cold hearted nobody why do you refuse to see it"?

"My Rei is nothing like that now let me go"! Aya snapped. "No you are coming with me whether you like it or not"!

"No! Leave me alone Katase stop it"! Aya yelled but he just dragged her across town ignoring the dark- hair GALS cries.

Ran Kotobuki angrily stomped in Cizco reco shop workplace of Rei Otohata. "Otohata have you seen Aya lately"? The ginger haired GAL demanded.

"Uh no I didn't see her but we were supposed to meet for lunch in a few" he said. "Miyu hasn't seen Aya either".

"Should we go look"? He asked. POKA! "Yes Otohata" she growled. They searched the square frantically.

"Look what Miyu found"! "It's Aya's phone! Otohata where did you take these pictures"? Ran demanded.

"At the carnival why"? He answered. "Aya never goes anywhere without her phone"! Ran revealed.

"Miyu thinks Aya is kidnapped". Rei chuckled. "Who would kidnap Hoshino"? "Katase! That son of a B would do it"! Ran shouted angrily.

Rei's blood froze. "Take me to him" he growled.

"You call this an apartment"? Ran snorted disdainfully. "Miyu used to live here you know".

"Sorry Miyu". "If Miyu remembers then Katase stays in room 408". They knocked violently

"You disgust Miyu" she cried jumping onto him and beating him up. "You think that you can kidnap the great Ran's best friend and get away with it"?! Ran shouted also pouncing.

After Rei got in a few kicks in, it was questioning time. "Where's Hoshino"? Rei demanded.

"In hell" Katase snarled. "Wrong answer"! He yelled. POKA!

"Please tell Miyu where Aya is or she will have to kill you"! "Okay, okay check the coat closet and get out"! he yelled.

Rei kicked down the closet door and poor Aya was tied up inside. "Otohata you came for me"! She cried.

Miyu undid the ropes. Aya lept into Rei's arms.

"I was worried about you Hoshino you always get into some kind of trouble when I'm away" he said teasingly.

"Must you always say something smart"? Aya grumped. He motioned for her to come closer.

"Huh"? She said. Rei Otohata said the words she had always wanted to hear. "I love you Hoshino".


	7. Yuya and the recital

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Yuya and the ballet recital

"I love you too, Otohata" she had said. She remembered that day even though it was 2 months ago.

In those two months a lot had changed. She and Otohata had been dating for two months nine days and 45 minutes, 3 hours, and 29 seconds but who was counting?

Today the GALS were meeting in Shibuya for a quadruple date. When Yuya and Mami arrived they were arguing.

"Bur why Yuya"? She whined. "Because people will think I'm gay for dancing in a ballet recital"! Yuya barked.

"Yeah they will" Rei muttered. "Hahahahah! 2nd place in a ballet recital? It's too classic! Laugh But I'll go and watch you fall"! Ran cracked up.

"Miyu thinks you can do it". "Please Yuya"? Mami pleaded. "Oh alright"!

Aya giggled into Rei's shoulder. "You're such a tard". "Hoshino- ppe" he sneezed. "Whatever' Aya said out loud.

"Rei- kun" she coughed. "Since when is the great Rei Otohata lovey dovey with anyone a passing girl sneered.

"Since he met me"! Aya called after her causing laughter.

"Aw man you beat me again Ran- pyon" Chichi whined. He and Ran were arm wrestling while Yuya watched jealously.

He made faces at Chichi and turned to Rei and Aya. He parted the curtain so he could see the rest of the raven – haired heartthrob.

Rei had whispered something to Aya who blushed and whispered back. "Please give a round of applause to couple one Mami Honda and Yuya Aso" the announcer said.

Mami was perfect but Yuya……. Sucked. "What is that"? Miyu asked her fiancé' Yamato. "I don't know" he said confused.

Rei was trying to surpress his laughter but Aya was howling into his shoulder her favorite place to hide her face.

Yuya tripped over Mami's foot and fell. Ran was howling in laughter.

Rei couldn't howl it anymore he burst out laughing. His face was buried in her silky black hair.

"What the hell is wrong with you Yuya"? Mami growled. For the finale Yuya had to catch her.

She lept toward him and he crashed to the floor. The audience was howling in laughter too. They bowed and walked offstage.

"You know you want an encore Otohata- kun" Aya said cracking him up. But Ran was worse.

"Hahaha you suck" she yelled at the backstage area.

They all cracked up, it was true Yuya…. Sucked.

!!

"Miyu is so happy that she can marry Yamato"!

"It's about time" Ran said Para- Para dancing harder. "Miyu we're only freshmen' Aya said stepping up her game also.

"Oh please Aya you and Otohata act like you married already"! Ran snorted. "Miyu notices that too"!

"But I love him and I'm really getting to know the real Rei" Aya said defensively. "Do you want to marry him"? Ran teased.

"You do Miyu see's you blushing"! Aya lost.

"Yes I beat you" Ran cried happily. "Step down Mrs. Otohata" Miyu said switching places with her.

"Not for long Mrs. Otohata" Ran teased. Aya's phone rang. Miyu and Ran laughed at her ringtone.

"Answer me! Answer me! Hoshino you are so childish! Pick me up! Hoshino- ppe! Rei- Kun! Hey don't call me that-""Hello"? Aya said. "Hey". "Hey Rei- kun how are you"?

"I'm fine Hoshino- ppe but I'm lonely. I miss you". "Me too. The girls keep calling me Mrs. Otohata". Rei laughed. "Who knows? You might be someday". Aya blushed. "I want to see you". "Come to the Reco shop and maybe I can escape".

"To Palm tree for lunch"? "Yeah that sounds good". "I got to go Mrs. Otohata". "Bye Mr. Hoshino, I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too, Mrs. Otohata" he said then he hung up. "Told you" Ran and Miyu taunted.

"Shut up Ran- pyon and Miyu- Miyu" Aya sneered. "Whatever Hoshino- ppe"! they said back.

"So where are we going for lunch I heard Otohata say something about lunch at Palm tree" Ran said.

"Yeah he wants eat lunch there" Aya said sighing dreamily. "Were going too"! Ran said pulling out her phone.

I promised this chapter would be long.

Shout out to Dream Kelley I luv u girl (no homo)

Kay and I'm going camping for the weekend starting tomorrow so there won't be updates until Sunday evening or sooner like Saturday.

I'm about to post another chap. Luv ya'll

Deuces!


End file.
